For example, high voltage and high current are supplied to a motor of an electric vehicle. A high voltage connector is used for a wiring connection portion of a supply route of a power supply for such a purpose. Heretofore, various types have been proposed as such a high voltage connector (refer to PTL 1).
FIGS. 1 to 3 illustrate a conventional example of the high voltage connector. In FIGS. 1 and 2, a high voltage connector 100 according to the conventional example includes: a connector housing 101; and three terminals 110 mounted in the connector housing 101.
The connector housing 101 has three terminal housing portions 102 arranged in parallel to one another. Each of the terminal housing portions 102 is surrounded by a bottom surface wall 103 and partition walls 104 on both sides thereof. On the partition walls 104 on both sides, a pair of engaging protrusions 105 are provided. Each of the engaging protrusions 105 protrudes to a terminal housing portion 102 side, and a bottom surface thereof is defined as an engaging surface 105a. 
The terminal 110 has a rectangular plate shape. The terminal 110 is engaged with the pair of engaging protrusions 105, and is thereby mounted into each of the terminal housing portions 102. In mounting the terminal 110, as illustrated in FIG. 3, the terminal 110 is inserted into the terminal housing portion 102 while making the terminal 110 substantially parallel to the bottom surface wall 103 of the terminal housing portion 102. Then, though both end portions of the terminal 110 interfere with the pair of engaging protrusions 105, the terminal 110 is mounted into the terminal housing portion 102 by pushing the terminal 110 thereinto while resisting interference drags of the pair of engaging protrusions 105.